powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaen
}|height=250|width=250|position=center}} |complex = Aether Red (Former) |gender = Male |season = Power Rangers: Aether |color = Red |homeworld = Elysia |firstepisode = Among the Aether |lastepisode = New Elysia (3) |cast = Takumi Saito |shadeofcolor = Red }}Kaen is the former Red Aether Ranger, who fought alongside Tenshii. He has the power of the Pegasus Eidolon. He lends his energy to Ryo Matsubara to allow him to become the Red Aether Ranger. Character History Zenith Elysian Order Kaen was a Knight serving under one of the Kingdoms of Elysia. From his birth he was marked for greatness, as his birth coincided with a flare up of the Zenith Aether Crystal's power. He was chosen by the Red Pegasus Eidolon. As a child he taught himself how to project his Eidolon soul, using his abilities to protect his King. However, when his Kingdom fell to Briezora's armies during his invasion of Elysia, Kaen took the blame, and exhiled himself. He began travelling, eventually winding up in the same city where the siblings Marduk and Echo , were searching for individuals who possessed the power of the Eidolons. He decided to join them, feeling their mission to ultimately stop Briezora would be good enough to make up for what had happened to his land, and allow for him to end his self-imposed exhile. In the final Battle against Briezora's generals, Kaen sacrificed himself to lend his power to Tenshii to charge up the Zenith Aether Crystal. Ultimately leading him to fall in defeat against a swarm of Shades. His body was destroyed and his soul dissappeared into the Aether. Upon his "death" a red light appeared in the Aether Temple. Whenever, Ryo became the Red Aether Ranger, the light would take Kaen's appearance any time he morphed. Power Rangers Aether: Arc III: Aether Hunter Kaen only appears in the Aether Temple as a ball of light prior to the Aether Ranger's fight with Heket, and the Aether Rangers unlocking the other temples residing in the Zenith Realm, where his soul had been Once the Rangers are transported to Elysia and sent into the Zenith Aether to unlock the other temples. In one of the Temples Kaen appears before Ryo, and challenges him to a fight, in order for him to prove himself worthy of recieving the Goddess Gem he had been protecting. Upon passing the test, Kaen gives Ryo one of the Seven Goddess Gems. He then dissappears, saying he will see Ryo again. Arc VII: Crystal Clear Destiny When the Rangers arrive in another dimension of the Aether, trying to get to the Zenith Aether Realm in order to save Tenshii and to defeat Briezora, He is among the other members of the Zenith Elysian Order whom are present with Nammu and the Eidolons. He fights alongside Ryo and Phyrrus, to make their way to the Aether Temple. Together they use the power of the Seven Goddess Gems to create a second Zenith Aether Crystal. Kaen uses it to transform into a version of the Red Aether Ranger. "Epilogue" After the battle against Briezora, Kaen returns to the Aether Realm and continues to defend it alongside Tenshii and the other members of the Zenith Elysian Order. Ranger Form Red Aether Ranger Through the essence of his soul which was brought to the Zenith Aether Temple, and the fragment of the Aether Crystal, he merges his spirit with Ryo and Phyrrus in order for Ryo to transform into the Red Aether Ranger. Though for the first couple of arcs of the story, Kaen does not have the ability to communicate with Ryo in any manner, once Ryo recieves the Red Goddess Gem, he is able to telepathically communicate with Ryo to a minor degree. Abilities *Limited Astral Projection *Eidolon Communication- With Phyrrus. *Telepathy- With Ryo Arsenal *Pegasus Eidolozord *Aether WhipCategory:Red Ranger Category:Male Category:Power Rangers: Aether Category:Retired PR Rangers Category:Psychic-Echo